


Obligatory Drinking Pun Title

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Like super dooper mild not even a white person would call it spicy, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon called it celebrating, Jisoo called it alcoholism.</p><p>Alternatively: Everyone gets drunk and Junhui makes out with Jihoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Drinking Pun Title

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: ah okay junhoon prompt: drunken makeouts (w consent ofc) and maybe further??? lmao something along those lines is fine!! thank u in advance!!
> 
> So ive never been drunk off my ass (only buzzed a lil) so this is probably hella inaccurate on top of being badly written whoops

Everyone was thoroughly drunk except Jisoo and Minghao, the first completely sober because he "doesn't need alcohol to have a good time" (plus he was the one in charge of making sure they go home safely) and the second slightly tipsy because he could only stomach one glass of beer before claiming he could take no more on the grounds that "beer tastes gross" (it does).

Jihoon, on the other hand, was completely smashed from the many soju bottles and one rum and coke that he downed. He was probably so fucked up because Seokmin (the idiot) and Mingyu (the even bigger idiot) challenged him to see who could drink more soju in five minutes. Jihoon won.

"Okay, we should probably be getting home now," Jisoo announced when Soonyoung almost fell out of his chair. He was met with many whines of "just one more drink", but all he did was shake his head and stand up, prompting everyone else to do the same.

It turned out that standing up was a bad decision when half of the group looked like they were either going to kneel over or throw up or both. Jihoon doesn't know how they got home safely, but it probably had something to do with the fact that the bar was less than a block from the dorm (say what you will about Korea's drinking problem, but sometimes not being able to walk five meters without encountering an alcohol vender had its perks).

Jisoo unlocked the door for them with no help from Seungcheol and Jeonghan, who were practically hanging off the youngest.

As soon as the door was open, Wonwoo shouted "We're home!" and fell face-first on the couch.

"Shh," Seungkwan startled all of them (except for the non-hammered Jisoo and Minghao) from the hall that connected the living room to the bedrooms. "Hansol is asleep,"

As Jihoon went to the kitchen to make a glass of water so he would die in the morning from a hangover, Jisoo asked, "Were you a good hyung and made sure Hansol and Chan-ya ate?" Jihoon didn't hear his answer, too busy trying to find a cup because they never have clean cups for some reason.

Junhui was always touchy, but when he was drunk, he got ten times worse. He would hug Wonwoo and Soonyoung and try to pick up Minghao and lay on top of Jeonghan and do basically everything he could to get into everyone's personal space, so it was only natural when Jihoon was interrupted in his search by Junhui giving him a back hug and mumbling Mandarin and broken Korean in his ear.

"Later." Jihoon batted him away to continue looking. Junhui sulked away and Jihoon was able to find a cup.

After drinking 3 glasses of water and making an empty promise to himself to never drink again because he didn't like how the room was wobbling, he said goodnight to sleep off the alcohol.

Almost on the brink of sleep, Jihoon was jarred out of it by Junhui getting into bed with him and starting to spoon him. Jihoon guessed it was later now. He didn't have any qualms about being cuddled, especially when drunk, but he was slightly startled when Junhui started pressing open-mouthed kisses to the back of his neck.

It could've been the alcohol that was laced in Jihoon's blood, or it could've been that he was already half asleep, or maybe even the fact that Junhui was kind of super attractive that made Jihoon not protest. He did the exact opposite, actually. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and inviting Junhui in for more.

Junhui took the offer and kissed up Jihoon's neck to he could suck on the skin just below his ear. Jihoon tried to hold in the moans that threatened to break past his lips, but he couldn't help the whimper that escaped when Junhui bit the hickey he just made. All Junhui did was softly laugh against Jihoon's skin as he started sucking again.

Jihoon _knew_ this was wrong and he _knew_ they could get caught because he could hear Mingyu snoring and Hansol's soft soft breathing from one of the other beds and some of the other members whispering in the living room, but the soju that blurred his vision also blurred the part of his brain that should care. Instead of telling Junhui to stop because they were both shit faced and maybe some other time, he turned onto his other side so he could finally face Junhui.

Even though it was dark, there was still enough light that Jihoon could see Junhui's face. Junhui's eyes were glassed over from the alcohol and his hair was disheveled from where he play wrested with Seokmin earlier and there was spit on his cheek from where he was kissing Jihoon's neck and it looked like there were a million thoughts racing through his head. Despite all the things about Junhui's appearance that Jihoon could've focused on, Jihoon's eyes zeroed in on Junhui's lips, which the older was licking.

Jihoon decided to blame the soju when he tugged Junhui down to kiss him. They were both drunk and they were both clumsy and slow, but _holy shit_ was this the best (and only) kiss Jihoon's ever had.

Junhui licked Jihoon's bottom lip, so Jihoon retaliated by poking his own tongue out to meet Junhui's. Junhui opened his mouth and Jihoon did the same.

He tilted his head to the side, and even though it felt nice, Jihoon decided he didn't like Junhui moving around so much, so he moved his hands up from the older's neck to grip at his hair. He pulled it hard enough to break their kiss when Junhui bit Jihoon's lip.

They panted into each other's mouthes, Junhui's eyes half closed and Jihoon's wide open. While Jihoon definitely liked Junhui's debauched look, he wanted to see Junhui look even worse, so he moved on to kiss his neck. A loud whine could be heard, but Jihoon didn't really know how loud it was since he couldn't really hear anything past the blood rushing in his ears.

Once a nice hickey was made on the right side of Junhui's neck, Jihoon moved lower and to the other side to suck a hickey there. To get a better grip, he grabbed Junhui's shoulder with his other hand. Like this, Jihoon wasn't supporting himself at all and was basically hanging from Junhui.

When Junhui decided he'd had enough of Jihoon licking down to his collarbone, he put a hand on the younger's neck to guide him back up to a kiss. Jihoon moaned into the kiss and threaded both hands through Junhui's hair. Junhui moaned as well and started palming at Jihoon's dick.

" _Fuck_ ," Jihoon hissed, breaking the kiss momentarily.

Jihoon doesn't remember taking off his shirt, but when he woke up the next morning, it was gone and Junhui's mysteriously disappeared as well. When Jihoon checked under the covers, both of them (thankfully) had their pants on, so it looked like nothing went further than making out.

Besides waking up shirtless in bed with another band mate after drunkenly making out with them and hickeys covering both of their necks and chests, Jihoon didn't really find anything to note. He did notice, however, that Junhui was still asleep (Jihoon woke up first? That's one for the record books) and Mingyu and Hansol were no longer in bed.

_Oh shit did Hansol and Mingyu see us?_

Jihoon wasn't really concerned about Hansol, but if Mingyu saw, he would tell everyone. He's almost as bad of a gossip as Jeonghan and Seungkwan, except he liked to turn his gossip into long-winded half-truth stories, so, really, he was worse.

Thanking his past self for drinking lots of water so he wouldn't have a killer headache (he may be a drunk, but he was a functioning drunk), he got up to find his shirt. He had to unwrap Junhui's arms from around his stomach to actually get out of bed, but he did find his shirt and checked his phone in the process.

It was almost noon (that made more sense) and Jihoon was slightly surprised and more than a little thankful that none of the other members tried to wake them up.

He felt like he was doing the walk of shame when he exited the room even though it was _his_ bed and they didn't even do anything past groping. He wanted to sneak into the kitchen so he could make some coffee and maybe go back to bed after, but was interrupted by Jeonghan.

"I think you scarred Mingyu-ya last night," he was leaning against the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in hand and acetaminophen not too far away. Looks like _someone_ didn't drink enough water after getting smashed.

"What do you mean?" Jihoon asked. He was too tired to think past making coffee so he could function normally.

Jeonghan sighed, rolled his eyes, and set down his coffee. "You woke him up while you were getting nasty with Junhui-ya, so he came to whine at Seungcheol, Jisoo, and I about it."

"We didn't do anything worse than making out, don't worry," Jihoon waved his hand as he looked through the cabnit. Why didn't they have any clean mugs?

"Whatever, just don't do it in front of Mingyu-ya again, he said he had nightmares because of you two."

Jihoon just nodded because he _finally_ found a mug (behind the sugar, thank _god_ ). As he made his coffee, he found himself not really objected the idea of doing "it" with Junhui again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey i kinda like this rarepair, so if u want to throw any other rarepairs my way, pls do so at [my writing blog](http://www.supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
